The Man Who Can't Breathe
by picklefin
Summary: He has never heard about it before nor thought of it as possible but when Luffy starts acting strange, Law decides to throw away all common sense and confront the unknown. Will they be able to make it? [COMPLETED] (modern AU, LawLu, side ZoSan)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Insidious. This is a fan-made fiction.**

 **Summary: He has never heard about it before nor thought of it as possible but when Luffy starts having bruises and acting strange, Law decides to throw away all common sense and confront the unknown.**

 **Warning (s): An attempt to make a horror fanfic set in modern AU. Characters might be OOC.**

 **A/N: Inspired by a horror film because I'm a scaredy-cat inside and had to write this to lessen the shivers on my back.  
**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Law's P.O.V.**

I used to share the apartment with my cousin Sanji before he eventually moved in with his significant other. It was nice to have all the space to myself but I soon found myself having minor financial problems since I was now alone in paying for a family-sized apartment.

I was thinking of leaving, skimming though ads in the newspaper as well as searching over the internet for cheap living spaces nearby.

But to be honest, I didn't really want to go. The apartment was near my workplace and I've already gotten used to the area. If I had to go, I would miss getting free drinks on the bar next to our building.

My worries were forgotten when Sanji told me his and his boyfriend's mutual friend was looking for a place to stay in the city. He assured me that _he's_ a pretty decent guy and they both owe him a great deal. I wasn't going to agree at first but considering that I wanted to stay and _he_ had been recommended by my cousin, I conceded.

I'm not sure whether it was one of the worst or best decision I've ever made. Doesn't make sense? I don't get it either.

Luffy did seem like a normal and decent guy when I first met him. An opinion that did not survive the next minute. Overly energetic, loud and too touchy feely for my liking, just interacting with Luffy drained me.

At first, I started putting more hours on my job which just entailed me hanging out there longer as there weren't really a lot of people who wanted to get inked those days. It was childish but I wasn't prepared to deal with him. Or that I just didn't want to. That was until Luffy befriended my boss by some fucked up coincidence.

Now Luffy was even often at my workplace, chatting casually with Cora-san.

I figured it was no use avoiding my housemate when he was everywhere (he managed to befriend the whole block). And it was really stupid to have attempted so. It was then that I realized he wasn't that bad and his smile makes him real cute. He seemed carefree and innocent, pulling people into his circle, into his pace – like the sun. I stopped my thoughts there.

It took some time getting used to but I guess he was a pretty likeable guy.

It was one Friday night, however, that made me rethink Luffy.

I had been writing an article late at night as I did content writing as a side job and ran out of coffee. In my way to the kitchen, I noticed him sitting by the window, hugging his knees. He was looking outside but I think he was crying – I heard sobs. I walked away silently and went to get my coffee.

I was curious. Luffy never did seem sad when I'm with him or when I see him anywhere else. But why was he crying that night? I wanted to know but I didn't asked about it. It's not like I'm telling him anything about myself either. Asking for someone's sob story often lead to that.

I found myself observing Luffy, looking for clues to answer the unimportant questions that had been eating me. He was a contradiction in my eyes. I felt that I both understand and not understand him. But time spent with him made my days a bit better.

Without realizing it, I had become his friend.

We often buy groceries together – him buying a lot of meat and me burrowing my eyebrows with expiration dates. While we often go out for meals, there were more times that I just made a meal at home (Luffy can't cook, he says) and watched movies at some nights. In other days, I just get dragged to a new place somewhere by an enthusiastic Luffy.

However, it was when I had a little accident with the oven that I learned about Luffy's brother Ace and how he died.

Both of them were firefighters and Ace died protecting him on the job. Although he never shed a tear while telling me about it, he eventually broke down when I felt like placing my arms around him. It was just a spur of the moment but I think it made us both feel better.

Luffy eventually got a job at the local fire station after a month of staying in this city, which surprised both Zoro and Sanji. But they were both happy for him for moving on. I think I also feel the same way as well.

Without being aware of it, we were spending a lot of time with each other.

Be it going out for a walk in the park or dropping by in a beach on whim. Along the way, Luffy managed to convince the landlord and me to adopt a dog in the shelter. While the others teased us for finally starting a family, I think Luffy is just a really, really good friend – a friend that I'd like to…

Life seemed really great and for the first time, I felt like actually living each day – not just going through it. I thought things would go this well for a long time.

Three months after he moved in, Luffy got into an accident. And it changed everything.

 **To be continued…**


	2. Enter The Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Insidious. This is a fan-made fiction.**

 **Warning (s):** **An attempt to make a horror fanfic set in modern AU. Characters might be OOC.**

 **A/N: This isn't relevant but while I was making this chapter at around 6 or 7 in the evening, the power went out. Startled me, so I stopped for the day. I mean, typing this with the horror movie playing in my head and being alone at home with the lights suddenly turning off at night - not good for my heart. Anyway, excuse my rambling (^ ^").** **Thank you for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

 **Part One**

 **Luffy's P.O.V.**

It's been three months since I moved to this city and so far, everything has been fine. Zoro and Sanji were right – this place would be great. Yesterday, Smokey told me to prepare a presentation about safety for the middle school kids that would be visiting the station this afternoon. I'm really excited!

I even practiced this whole thing with Traffy and Chopper last night. He's really an awesome guy. He even cooked meat on bone last night! I like him a lot even if he scolded me for forgetting to put away the dog cookies properly. I hope Chopper isn't mad at me for letting the ants eat his treat.

But I wish Ace would come see me tomorrow, it'll really help. I bet I'll be nervous. I asked him yesterday and I think he said yes. I also brought the lucky coin Gramps gave me. I used it in every test since high school.

"Ah, Luffy! Everything's set."

"Really? Thanks!"

"Just wait until Smoker-san turns off the lights at the back. Then start, okay?"

"Yosh!"

I arrived just in time at the station. Tashigi already prepared the projector and all the children were already seated. I felt a knot in my stomach but I'm confident that I can do this. As I walked towards the podium, I saw a someone waving at me way behind all the kids. I couldn't see clearly him but it must be Ace, I'm glad he came.

It was over before I knew it and the children rushed to Tashigi to get their freebie. I think the pin's design is really cool, I mean, Usopp made it so it really is. With my presentation being over, I'm just looking forward to dinner – Traffy invited me to this new joint near his workplace. I wish they have a lot of meat dishes there.

He says it's just a quick walk from the station and has a really big fish on top. I can't wait to see that fish! I was about to cross the street when I saw Ace again. He was waving at me from the middle of the road. I can't believe he's still here so I ran towards him.

And then suddenly, there was just nothing.

* * *

I can't remember what happened but I can't feel my legs now. Traffy helped me get into a wheelchair. He said I slept for two days straight. I can't believe I missed ten meals. I wish we could get home now so that Traffy could rest.

 _"You look like a mess, Luffy."_

 _"I guess so, shishishishi…"_

 _"If I see that shitty bastard who did you in, he'll have a nice heart to heart with my feet."_

 _"Heart to heart?"_

 _"Time to draw!"_

 _"Let me draw on your cast, Luffy-san!"_

 _"Go ahead!"_

When we got home, all my friends in the city were there. There were a lot of food in the table and Sanji even baked a cake. There were fruits in it. Usopp and Kaya drew on my casts. I think the skull with the straw hat was awesome. I noticed Zoro, Sanji and Traffy talking at the back. They looked really worried.

Chopper wanted to play with my funny legs but Roci picked him up instead and went to the kitchen. Maybe he's getting him a treat. I think someone went into my room at the end of the hall. I should close the door but Kid was still drawing on my cast. Ugh, he drew a poop.

Eventually it was just Traffy, Chopper and me at the apartment. I wanted to help with the mess but Traffy said I should take it easy. I finished off the remaining food instead and waited for him. When he was done, he took me to my room and helped me to bed.

"How are you feeling, Luff?"

"I had better days but I'm okay." I smiled.

"Being unable to move will suck so I bought you these."

Traffy placed a basket at the table by the bedside. It had potato chips, strawberry pocky, beef jerky, rice crackers, chocolate balls, gummy bears and a lot more. There's also a couple of JUMP magazines.

"Traffy! You're so awesome!"

"Wait, there's more..."

Then Traffy took a bell from the basket.

"Ring this whenever you need anything."

I can't help but ring the bell.

"This is so cool!"

"Tashigi-ya said that you should just focus on getting well and not worry about work. She also said that the children really liked your presentation."

"They did? That's great…"

"I'll be at my room if you need me so just take it easy, okay?"

"Thanks Traffy! You're the best…"

I tried to hug Traffy but he was a little far from my reach. He chuckled at my futile attempt so I slumped back and pouted at him. He looks good when he laughs but that was still mean. Stupid leg.

Then, I felt his calloused hand on my cheek. Am I having a fever? I feel really warm all of a sudden and my stomach feels funny.

"Luff, just focus on getting better and I'm sure you'll be well in no time."

He ruffled my hair and left. I wasn't running or doing anything tiring but I can hear my heart beating fast – really fast. Why do I get like this when Traffy does something like that or sometimes even when he's not doing anything at all? Maybe I'll ask the doctor next time.

Traffy came by again when it was time to sleep and tucked me to bed. Chopper also came but he just barked a lot so Traffy took him when he went outside. Then I slept.

Around two in morning, Traffy went to my room asking me what I wanted. The bell on the side table rang but it wasn't me who did it.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Luffy In Danger

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Insidious. This is a fan-made fiction.**

 **Warning (s): An attempt to make a horror fanfic set in modern AU. Characters might be OOC.**

 **A/N:** **And you're right! I was waiting for someone to point this out as well as with my other current fanfic. Like I previously said, this is inspired by a certain horror movie – which is yeah – Insidious 3. Had the need to write after watching and had fun while at it, despite feeling weird at times. Am trying to deviate slowly from the original plot but I guess for the current ongoings – don't spill the beans just yet :3 To those who liked it so far, thank you so much! Knowing someone enjoyed this really makes my day. And to those who are curious about what happened to Luffy and Ace's _ghost_... I'm actually curious about that, too ('+ ')b**

* * *

 **Part Two**

 **Law's P.O.V.**

It hadn't been easy taking care of Luffy and working two jobs at the same time. While either Sanji or Zoro (sometimes both) often dropped by to help, it was still difficult. But I did my best to manage somehow.

As soon as Garp heard about what happened to his grandson, he sent Zoro an ample amount to help. It had given me some relief, as it had covered for Luffy's medical fees and rent. Prior to this, Luffy's friends and I had been discussing about pooling cash to cover for those expenses.

With most of the financial woes out of the way, my days consisted of giving Luffy breakfast and at some days, bathing him as I wait for one of his friends or my cousin to come before I go to work. I had been leaving early in the afternoon to get back home and just do content writing for the rest of the day while looking after Luffy. However, it's getting a little annoying seeing Eustass and the boss smiling in cahoots whenever I go home.

At days when none of either mine or Luffy's friends could make it, Chopper is the only one left accompanying him. Agreeing to keep the pup seems like a good decision after all. Not only was he well-trained, he also cheers up Luffy. Taking care of Chopper isn't a lot of work as well. Though he'd been barking a lot at nothing these days, I figured he probably just misses Luffy playing fetch with him and taking him to parks for walks.

Cora-san once asked me why I am doing all these for a friend when I could have probably just left Luffy off to his relative. To be honest, it hadn't crossed my mind. Though now that I think about it, I couldn't trust that man whom I had the displeasure of meeting once to take care of Luffy in his condition. No offense.

And like I said, I could manage it.

It's not like this is permanent. The doctor informed us that it will only be for a few weeks and it could be even sooner done depending on how Luffy fares. I'm leaning towards the better possibility. Luffy seems the healthy type and if his previous escapades were to go by, I'd say he'll probably be bouncing unscathed in no time.

But it seems his injuries were becoming the least of my worries these days.

* * *

I think it was on that Thursday night when it begun. It was one of those rare nights for me as well since I was asleep by nine at that time and was not typing away the evening. I think I had a fairly good dream, too.

Like every other dream, I can't remember how it went but I think I woke up a bit less cranky, which could have been worse, considering I was abruptly roused to waking up in an ungodly hour by an annoying ringtone and an equally, if not more, annoying message. It was hot and humid to boot, making me work up a sweat despite wearing barely anything.

Eustass-fucking-ya had to message me, mind you, a little bit after midnight and during one of my rare early to bed moments that he just discovered what a philtrum is. Yeah, that groove above the lip. Oh, what a delightful feat it is!

I, Trafalgar D. Water Law, without a doubt, is highly amazed of my long-time colleague and acquaintance's discovery (we are not the best of friends). While I was blaming him, on my mind, for making me assign a god-awful ringtone, I heard a faint noise upstairs. It was barely audible, seemingly muffled – but altogether strange.

No one lived upstairs, at least not directly above our apartment, as far as I know.

Curiosity breathe life into my limbs as I put on a yellow shirt with a smiley on over my unclothed body, apart from a pair of boxers, and went out of my room, with an intention to satiate the said curiosity. However, when I saw that both the door at the end of the hall and at the entrance were open, I knew that it wasn't just strange – something was terribly wrong.

And the faint noise upstairs clicked, the muffled scream uttered a name – _LAW!_

"LUFFY!"

I ran – I sprinted as fast I possibly could, my steps ringing all over as my bare feet hit the cold floor, rousing some of the neighbors. I hurriedly climbed the stairs to the floor above, sparing a glance to the usually ill-functioning elevator. Still hearing his pained voice calling for me provided little relief. My mind had only one thought. I had to get to Luffy – NOW.

 _Room 405_. That has to be the room above our apartment.

I rammed into an unlocked door and saw Luffy's upturned wheelchair, beside it was a still Chopper. I grew frantic, eyes scanning the cold and empty room, ears desperately trying to pick up his voice. And then I found him.

Sprawled unconscious on the bedroom floor.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Plea For Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Insidious. This is a fan-made fiction.**

 **Warning (s): An attempt to make a horror fanfic set in modern AU. Characters might be OOC.**

 **A/N: I wish I could channel some of the dread and chills in those films, I really do.** **Shall do what I can *salutes* This chapter is Luffy's P.O.V. of the previous chapter. Hope ye enjoy ( *^. -)=**

* * *

 **Part Three**

 **Luffy's P.O.V.**

I still haven't finished reading this chapter of One Park but I'm bored already. The story is not boring. The rubber man's pistol attack is awesome but I'm tired of being alone and being stuck to bed. I just finished the boxed lunch Traffy left but Chopper is still eating.

There are days when my friends come over when Traffy leaves for work. I always look forward to those days but I understand that everyone has things they must do. And that goes for me too, I must get well soon so that I could go back to work soon and make Smokey mad, just kidding.

I know Traffy is really tired but he still takes care of me. I wish I can just walk now and get rid of these things in my legs so I can help him around the house. Ace often visits me when I'm alone. I want to talk to him but all he does is just stare at me from a corner or wave at me from afar. He's looks weird though but I guess it's just because he's _special_ now.

It hasn't been long since Ace had been gone and I really missed him. He's so stupid. He promised not to die but he – he had to go and be dead and it's my fault. There wasn't a day that I didn't thought of him. But Gramps told me that it wasn't my fault and that Ace loved me so much that he isn't really gone – That the souls of those we love that had gone first will always be there with us.

Even though it was still hard to accept, I had to move on – everyone said so. But I couldn't bear to live in our hometown anymore, there were just too many memories. So when Zoro suggested that I should come and try living at the city where he's at now, I jumped to the idea.

I'm glad I made that choice and met a lot of new friends. I also met Traffy. I think I like him a lot but not like how I like Ace, my friends or Chopper. He's really awesome.

Traffy and I became great friends eventually. I also met his other friends and they were also good people. One of them was Kid (Traffy says they're not friends, just acquaintances. I don't think there's much difference between the two so I guess they are really friends.). After chatting with him, he told me that he knows the head of the local fire station and they were currently hiring.

At first, I didn't want to take the chance because of what happened to Ace. I still feel really bad about it. But being a firefighter has been my greatest dream since childhood and I promised to be the best one to the man who saved my life when I was a child. So I took the opportunity, much to the surprise of my friends.

I enjoyed being back on the job but at the same time, I can't help but be reminded of my brother. I still miss my brother, it still hurts. Every night, before I sleep, I would wish that he was there. And I'd imagine that he'd really be there listening to my thoughts as I think about what happened during the day,

I talked about this to Zoro and he said it might not be healthy. I didn't understand. It was making me feel better though.

Not long after that, I felt something is always near me. I can always feel it when someone's looking at me even if I don't see them. Someone told me something about special senses before. I forgot though. But I knew it, _someone_ is with me even if I'm alone.

Then I remembered what Gramps told me before. _That the souls of those we love that had gone first will always be there with us._

I realized that this could be Ace trying to reach me. I mean, Ace is strong so his soul would be strong too, right? He really is always with me. He might not look the same – I'm even having a lot of hard time making out his figure because he's just this black smoky stuff, but I'm really glad that he could still be here.

He often knocks at my window at night just before I sleep. I guess this is how he says goodnight now. Okay, I guess that is weird and he looks creepy but I figured maybe he doesn't have a lot of choice? But Chopper doesn't understand Ace so he barks a lot when my brother is around.

I wanted to tell Traffy about Ace but maybe like Chopper, Traffy might not understand. Also when I was younger, I used to see stuff similar to what my brother is right now and I got scolded by Gramps for making up stories. So I decided that if Ace becomes more like his old self, I might tell Traffy about him. I'm getting excited for that day.

Having my brother around is also one of the things that gives me relief even if I'm stuck in bed. He doesn't do much but I understand.

But one night, I was taken by surprise when I felt Ace helping me out to the wheelchair. He had only been able to move little things at best so far. It had been a little uncomfortable and painful though. I wish I wore a longer shirt because it was chilly. I wonder where Ace was taking me or what is he going to show me. Maybe I should have told Traffy that I'd be going out for a while.

I didn't understand what just happened next. I was at my room on the wheelchair and the next thing I knew, I was at an empty apartment. It was dusty and dark. The air felt damp and cold. It was like a blur. I can barely see anything.

I didn't have time to make out what happened when a strong gust of something threw my body off my wheelchair and to a cold wall. It hurt badly. Then I saw Chopper barely standing on his four legs barking on a figure in front of him – on Ace?

Ace had become different, very very different . Is that really my brother?

I crawled to Chopper quickly, the uneven floor scraping my thigh ignored as well the feeling of a warm liquid flowing from my head. I had to grab him before something went wrong. But I can only go so much – damn legs! I need help – _LAW!_

That which I thought was brother is no longer just a smoke. _It_ had formed into something akin to a person, tall and towering with long but weak limbs. _It_ seemed to struggle and stagger as it walked towards us – towards Chopper and then me. With the way that I am now I won't be able to make it and get to Chopper, I shouted – _LAW!_

I can hear _its_ laboured breathing, echoing through the room. _It_ raised a feeble arm, _its_ long fingers spread out. _It_ pulled back the said arm and motioned to wave it – as if to slash – but before _it_ was able to do so… damn Chopper! Chopper lunged to bite where _its_ leg is supposed to be. _Don't!_

It happened so fast. _It_ staggered but grabbed Chopper in an instant, and appeared before me. _It_ threw Chopper to my wheelchair. I heard a whimper.

I tried to crawl away as I shouted for help but all this time, my calls were useless – they were without sound. I couldn't hear my own voice. Is Chopper dead? Am I going to die? I shouted for what seem the last time – I can't let that happen! I won't let it! _– HELP!_

I turned my head for a second to look at that which who I thought was my brother. But before I could take a better look, I suddenly felt an unbearable pain – the sensation of being severed apart.

I lost consciousness.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Making A Confession

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Insidious. This is a fan-made fiction.**

 **Warning (s): An attempt in making a horror fanfic set in AU, characters might be OOC.**

 **A/N: I was at a slump – what was done can't be undone. But your kind support lifted my spirit so here's a chapter and I'm hoping that you might enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Part Four**

 **Law's P.O.V.**

The boss insisted I take a few days off after he heard about what happened to Luffy. He whines that he doesn't want any zombies inking his clients and reminds me about how I never took any days off before anyway. Even Eustass-ya grudgingly offered to cover for my clients this week but after making a few calls and rescheduling, I was able to somehow make-do with the situation. I do appreciate his offer to help though.

After I found Luffy that night, a number of thoughts came through my mind. _Why was he there? Who brought him there? What happened to him?_

But at that moment, only one thought ran clearly – _Is he okay?_

And Chopper – I thought we lost him but we have yet to rest easy. As soon as they arrived, Zoro immediately took off and rushed the pup to a vet he knows. I visited him just this afternoon only to be informed that while they have been able to temporarily stabilized him, his recovery is still uncertain.

While Sanji looked after Luffy who was still sleeping the whole morning after the ordeal, the landlord and I investigated the room upstairs. There hadn't been enough clues to point out the possibility of an intruder. The glass windows remain unbroken, and the dusts remain undisturbed apart from where Luffy, Chopper and the wheelchair had been when I found them.

The room had been unlocked when I came, but the only keys to it had been safely locked in the landlord's quarters. No signs show that someone had been living there recently. It was also impossible for Luffy to have come upstairs by himself. The elevator wasn't working last night.

Luffy finally came to around dusk but when he did, he can't seem to remember what happened the night before. He only remembers me tucking him into bed and having a really bad headache. I was a little vexed with this but honestly, I'm just glad that he's okay. But I know whatever this is, it could still possibly happen again or worse.

I briefly went outside to smoke for a while, old habits kicking in. Just as I was to go back in, my cousin was making his way out.

"Hey…" He eyed the nicotine stick tucked between my fingers.

"Can't help it." I sighed and dropped the rest to the ground, stepping on it. "You leaving?"

"Yeah, Luffy basically kicked me out and told me to rest."

"That's just how he is."

"I know. You should rest, too."

"I'm fine. Anyway, thanks."

Sanji simply shook his head and turned to me with a serious look on his face. "Look, whatever this is – you guys can get through it. You just have to be strong. And don't forget that me and the mosshead are just at the end of the block in case you need help."

"Hn."

* * *

The days that soon followed did not seem to help Luffy recover. Instead, he would often appear tired even if he wasn't doing anything. His eyes looked sunken, eerily despondent despite him trying to grin as usual. And the strangest thing of all was that he seemed to have lost his appetite and would declare himself full after a few spoonful.

There were times when I caught him staring into a corner for a long period of time, only coming back to his senses when I have already tried to call him a few times. While these only occurred occasionally and Luffy would soon be in his usual state of being cheerful and positive, he still looked fatigued at the end of each day.

I took him to the doctor soon afterwards. I have heard that people who become disabled, albeit temporarily like him, often become depressed. Also with Chopper not being around and instead struggling to recuperate, it probably was no wonder that it had dampened Luffy's spirit. However, the doctor deemed Luffy's current state inconclusive.

What completely unnerved me was that when one time I checked on him during the night, I found him huddled underneath his bed lightly whimpering. I tried to ask him what happened but he simply nestled his head on my shoulder. He refused to let me help him take a bath the next day.

* * *

" _Yay! Movie time with Traffy, Shishishishishi…" Though in a voice not as loud as usual, Luffy managed to sound as enthusiastic as can be. I'm beginning to think that this idea is not such a bad one._

 _Already outside the car, I leaned in the car window. "Be back in a bit. Just gonna grab some food. What do you want?"_

" _Mhm, I ought to say meat but umm, bread rolls maybe?" He smiled sheepishly. I answered with a scowl._

 _He poked my cheeks and giggled. "Shishishi, I'm just kidding… how about rice balls?"_

" _Now, I asked you what YOU wanted."_

" _Eh? Can't I want what Traffy wants?" I averted my gaze and sighed, my scowl upturned to a soft smile._

Without any clue on what to do, I simply bought Luffy's favorites and rented a movie the next day. I figured maybe a movie might cheer him up even just a little. Also I think I needed to unwind myself.

I lifted him off the wheelchair and settled him on the couch. After putting all the food and drinks on the coffee table, I plopped myself on it as well. It had been an action thriller film, blazing scene after scene in a post-apocalyptic setting. Absorbed with the movie, I barely noticed that Luffy had rested his head on my shoulder as he usually does.

We often spend nights like this, more often than not, ending up with him asleep with his head on either my shoulder or lap, drooling. Sometimes, he manages to keep himself awake to finish the movie. At least, we can clean up right away after watching. Though the usual scenario isn't too bad as well, except for the drool of course, no matter how adorable his sleeping face might be.

As the warlord and his fanatical army chasing after a lone war rig entertained me, I felt Luffy subtly moving, making his way into my lap. He snaked his arms around my waist and nuzzled my chest. I stiffened as the confusion and proximity warmed my cheeks.

"Luff?" I managed to not make my voice sound strained.

He then simply rested his head against my chest and spoke a little louder than a whisper, hands still wrapped around me. "Do you like me?"

I was taken aback with the sudden question but before I could stop myself, I had already answered. "I guess so."

He rose a little, just to enough to face me but his eyes were following the trail that his hands spanned. Those hands slowly traveled from my waist, ghosting lightly over my torso, to my shoulders, sending shivers which spiraled downward. "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

It is true. It has been for quite a while but had remained unvoiced, unofficial, as actions sufficed. His hands were now perched on my shoulders, inching towards the center. His body felt cold against my own. I felt his teasing digits hovering behind my neck. "Now then…"

Dark hollow eyes met mine as I felt his icy hands closed in a vise like grip around my neck.

"…will you die for me?"

 **To be continued…**


	6. Entities Among The Living

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. This is a fan-made fiction.**

 **Warning (s): An attempt in making a horror fanfic set in AU and the OOC-ness is probably high on this one.**

 **A/N: First I'd like to apologize for the Zoro asspull moment in this chapter, I had been planning to this but failed to effectively hint on it early on. So in Bepo's voice – "** _ **Ah, sorry.**_ **" But then again, those chapters were either in Law's or Luffy's P.O.V. so Zoro must have not shared his little secret ability with the two. But really, just shoot me... (T^T)**

* * *

 **Part Five**

His lungs began to burn with the lack of air as the grip became tighter and tighter, disbelief suspended on his grey eyes. He couldn't will himself to move to save his life. The feeling of helplessness was oddly familiar to him.

Then he felt a hard slap across his cheek.

"LAW!"

He woke up. Gone are the hands gripping on his neck. The ghastly face in front of him was replaced with Luffy's concerned face, panic-stricken but determined.

"Lu…"

Law was still at a daze when the other held out his arms and took him to a warm embrace. Kneeling at Law's side, Luffy placed his chin over the older man's head, murmuring soothing words, promising to protect him. Law felt a bit conflicted, the vivid nightmare still fresh on his memory. It had been too real.

He knew it wasn't Luffy, it was just another bad dream – one that haven't haunted him for the longest time. _But why did it recur? Why now?_ Law thought he had gotten over it. The days that Rocinante and he spent to fight against these were thought to be long over. But at the moment, he just wanted to enjoy the warmth pressed against him.

Luffy held him tighter.

"I'm sorry Traffy… you were thrashing around, like you can't breathe. I called you a lot of times and shook you but you still won't wake up."

"Luff…" Law can clearly hear the other's heart beating.

"It's all my fault, Traffy… it really is. Everything! And now, I couldn't even protect you."

"No, it's not your fault." Law slowly disengaged himself from the younger male's embrace and placed his hands over Luffy's shoulder as both slid back, settling themselves into the couch. "This. This is something that had been happening to me a long time ago. It often comes back every now and then." It wasn't entirely true.

"Traffy, there's something I need to tell you…" Luffy took a deep breath, contemplating whether to go on or not. "I … I had been sort of seeing Ace for a while now. And lately… " He gulped and spoke in an almost inaudible voice. "… He changed like it's not him anymore. I don't know… I don't know what to do."

"At first, I would just feel his presence… that someone is with me even if I'm alone. Then I started seeing him at home, at work or even outside, he'd suddenly be there but not too often. Now that I think about it, he was there when I got into the accident."

Law took in Luffy's words but tried not to stare at the other in disbelief. The skeptic in him wanted to tell the other to not worry, and perhaps it was just his grief and imagination that were showing him those things. But instead he just listened.

"I saw him more often after the accident. He even began to move things around and make sounds. I thought I was the only one who could see him but Chopper began to notice him too." Luffy took one of Law's hands, which were on other male's lap and held it lightly.

"The thought of my brother being with me again made me so happy that I didn't see how strange it was. That it shouldn't be and that it was wrong. Zoro warned me not do it… not to seek my brother but I did anyway."

Luffy's held Law's hand tighter and continued speaking with a pained voice.

"I should have… I should have listened to Zoro… if I did, Chopper wouldn't have been hurt. YOU wouldn't have been hurt. In the end, my selfishness hurt you and caused a lot of trouble to the people who matters a lot to me."

Law placed his remaining hand over their adjoined ones. "Luffy…"

"I saw _it_ Traffy… hovering over you." Law suddenly felt chills on his back but he composed himself, still unable to believe. However, the truth in Luffy's voice compels him to trust.

"You fell asleep while we were watching. I know you were tired so I leave you be. Then I… I saw _it_ … as soon as I noticed, _it_ disappeared. But you were still trashing around like you were struggling so… I'm sorry Traffy… I really am… "

"Was _it_ the one who hurt you and Chopper?"

Luffy lightly nodded his head. Anger rose inside Law, angry at the supposedly non-existent foe but also at the other who didn't tell him about all these earlier. But that anger did not linger, he understood why Luffy couldn't just tell him right away. He still finds it difficult to take it all in even now.

"I really thought he was Ace… but my brother wouldn't do this. He's not like that. He didn't look like _it_."

"Luff… what did _it_ look like?

As Luffy described the unseen, realization hit Law as the long suppressed memories actually gave the current situation some sense. It wasn't about just Luffy or Ace anymore. Maybe it wasn't about them in the first place.

* * *

Sanji set another cup of black coffee on the granite counter top. The green haired man seated by the counter had been burrowing his nose on his laptop for the whole morning now. He mumbled a swift _thanks_ as the aroma of the caffeine hit his nose. The other sat on the stool beside him.

"You've been collecting an awful lot of info about my cousin tonight. Why is that?" One swirly brow raised.

"Just a hunch." Sanji let out a sigh.

"Oh please, I've been with your police ass long enough to figure out that by hunch – you actually mean, _yeah this guy is totally responsible_. I'm telling you, Law may seem like a psychopath who looks like he's up to no good at first sight but he's a decent guy. He wouldn't hurt Luffy. I mean, he cares about your bestfriend a lot."

"I know."

"Look, I don't think…wait, what? So what's up with all these?" Sanji pointed to Zoro's laptop and the papers cluttered beside it. Zoro adjusted his glasses and turned to his worrying lover.

"Remember the first time I visited your place?"

"Yeah, you got lost and scared the old lady at the next apartment. What about it?"

"Not that." Zoro rubbed his temple. "Remember what I told you about the apartment right above yours."

Sanji slightly shivered in remembrance. "Yeah, I was creeped out with it for a week though I never really saw anything. I even told Law about it and he just ignored me. Wait, do you think…?"

"The ghost of the woman who committed suicide which used to linger at 405 wasn't there anymore. But the one I thought I imagined following your cousin… I could now pick up its faint presence when I went to Luffy's." Zoro's face had become more serious than usual.

"Marimo, don't tell me… "

"Look, it's just a hunch. I couldn't sense the unseen much, unlike when I was a kid but I think the fact that I was able to pick up its presence now must mean something. Besides the ghost upstairs wasn't dangerous in the first place. If it were, I would have tried my best to convince you to move."

A _ping_ from Zoro's laptop turned his attention to the new email he just received. He immediately opened it and skimmed the document, his eyes bulged wide as he finally grasp part of the situation.

"What is it?"

"We have to go there, now!"

 **To be continued…**


	7. To Sense The Unseen

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Insidious. This is a fan-made fiction.**

 **Warning (s): An attempt to make a horror fanfic set in modern AU, characters might be OOC.**

 **A/N: I also hope that Luffy and Law survives in the end *keeps my fingers crossed* (Alert) Explanations in this chapter so umm, I guess it'll give some sense to the previous chapters in a way. Ah, anyway - thank you for reading on and I hope you'll enjoy the rest to come as well.  
**

* * *

 **Part Six**

 **Law's P.O.V.**

Suspicion occupied my mind but it was hard to point a finger on someone who doesn't exist anymore. But hearing Luffy's description about a man whom he had no chance of meeting or seeing, at least in the realms of normalcy, had me considering thoughts that bordered on the _paranormal_.

Luffy was still sleeping the whole morning after his _confession_. I tried to wake him up for breakfast but he felt feverish so I just stayed by his bedside and let him rest.

I tried to call Cora-san several times and left him a message. It all feels unreal, strange and impossible. And even I still have a hard time believing it but I had to tell him, tell Cora-san, that Luffy saw something which resembles _him_. It feels unreal to call _it_ a ghost or perhaps an entity. But the bruises and the pain Luffy was experiencing is real – that I, no doubt, believe.

Another shot of anger surged through me when Luffy finally let me help him change into night clothes last night after he had been refusing help for quite some time. I saw the extent to which _it_ physically hurt him. Luffy telling me that he's fine and he was just glad that it wasn't me only added fuel to the fire.

But I had to collect my thoughts and calm myself, if _it_ is what I think it is, no matter how unbelievable, I must find a solution somewhere. A way to get rid of him must exist out there. I have to do it for Luffy. I have to do it for myself.

I was about to call Cora-san again for the umpteenth time when I heard a frantic knock on the door preceded by a couple of footsteps. Zoro and Sanji both came, looking like they've been running without sparing a moment to breath.

* * *

I can only hold Luffy's hand tighter. What Zoro said made sense but if I had heard all these a few weeks ago, it would all seem like a far-fetched idea.

"I contacted a person who has helped me before regarding the paranormal and told her about the situation. She advised me to tell you all about these beforehand so you'll be aware of the situation. She's out of the country right now but after hearing what happened to Luffy, she promises to be here in a week."

"Marimo also looked up your background further… I mean, he did a bit of research before too but now, we need to learn more about this entity."

"But I've come up with nothing substantial and Sanji won't tell me anything."

Sanji shrugged. "I don't know anything else that's relevant other than what you already know."

"Also, there's this three-year void in your records. I think for your sake and his…" Zoro turned to Luffy. "… You might need to tell us about it."

"That…"

I heard a phone rang and Zoro excused himself to answer it.

A part of me still refuses to believe or entertain the notion of entities – that part which holds on to logic, to what is possible and within common sense but I can't also explain the things that had happened. As Zoro went outside Luffy's room to answer his phone and Sanji went to the kitchen to prepare some food, I replayed the conversation we had earlier on my mind.

" _I don't know how to say this without sounding like a crazy person but Marimo… I mean, Zoro has this ability to sense those… you know, those umm… things people usually don't see… like ghosts and entities… yes, those… ever since he was a child."_

"… _Ghosts and entities."_

 _Sanji lightly nodded._ " _Yes, ghosts and entities."_

" … " _I rubbed my temple, trying to take it in._

" _Just hear us out, okay? Zoro… he can sense the presence of the unseen around him and he can feel a faint presence that had been with you for a long time... from since he met you. That presence which he first thought was just an imagination had become stronger. He suspects that it has something to do with the things that has been happening to Luffy. And that presence or entity is becoming dangerous, if not already."_

" _You're saying that this… entity is the one responsible for harming Luffy?"_

 _"Zoro thinks so..." My cousin hesitantly replied._

 _"And you're just telling me this NOW?"_

 _" ... "_

 _"Do you know what IT did to Luffy? Is IT even here now?"_

" _Law… it's not, I mean… Zoro is…"_

 _Zoro finally speaks._ " _I'm not sure if IT's here now but there is something in here that feels wrong."_

" _What do you mean? Of course, there's something that's fucking wrong!"_

" _Calm down, Law. Zoro and I... we're trying our best to find out what we can do."_

" _I can't just…" I can't help but feel irate and turned to Zoro. "...you can sense them – whatever they are, right?"_

" _I can't sense them all the time now. I used to but not so much now. I wasn't even sure of what I saw half of the time. But the souls of the dead – ghosts or what – they're everywhere. They are always around and they don't usually affect the living. Like air, naturally everywhere and unaffecting."_

" _Zoro thought that was the case with you at first."_

" _The faint presence, huh?"_

" _As with people, there are also souls which are stronger than the others. This strength is defined by soul's will and energy. In the case of the dead, a soul's will may increase but its energy will remain constant. It shouldn't change. It is what is natural. What I can usually pick up is just a soul's strength. It is rare, even for someone like me, to actually see a physical manifestation, sightings as others would call them."_

" _Sightings…"_

" _You've heard of people seeing the ghosts of their dead loved ones, right? Some souls appear before the living whom they formed bonds with. Such cases aren't rare especially if the living is seeking them out as well. But when a living person calls out to one of the dead, any of the dead can hear the call. It's like sending a signal in which everybody could see."_

"… _How exactly does a living person make this call?"_

" _You call the person you want to see with your own soul. How it happens and why isn't clear for me as well. But depending on the strength of that living person, just by constantly wanting, even if it's just in your mind, to be with the one you lost could be a call. However, that's dangerous. Like I said, any of the dead can hear the call. With the right conditions, an entity with no relation to the one seeking may answer the call, and when that happens, an invisible bond forms between the living and the dead, the one seeking and the one who answered. If a connection is formed, the dead may appear before that living person."_

"… _What do you mean by right conditions?"_

" _There are a number of conditions like when the entity is nearby to the one seeking, or if it has a bond, be it good or bad, to the people around the seeker. Also, if the entity is linked to another living person whom the seeker has a bond with or even if the entity is simply the ancestor of the seeker. People like me, who have the inherent ability to sense entities can easily fall prey to making these connections. Even looking at a picture to which an entity is attached to may cause a connection."_

 _My eyes widen at the realization._

" _Seeing an entity means a connection, be it weak or strong, is formed. To see an entity once is not that bad but to see the same entity for a number of times can spell danger."_

" _How so?"_

" _It means the entity is making the connection strong and the stronger it gets, the more accessible one's energy to the other is. The entity will be able to get some of the living's energy – one's life force. In other words, the dead soul's energy which should be unchanged will increase. The more unnatural a dead's soul becomes, the more malevolent it gets until…" Zoro momentarily looked behind him._

" _Until what?"_

" _Until it becomes a yasha or a demon. When it does, it will be able to absorb other dead souls for energy especially the ones that are negative – the ones that still linger the living world because of grief – those who were murdered, committed suicide, killed before their time or violently. It will also be able to manifest itself to the living beyond sightings. It will be able to make a sound, move objects, cause hallucinations or possess people among other things."_

 _I slumped back to my seat and gripped Luffy's hand. "Luff…"_

" _I suspect… I think that the presence that has been following you is the reason why these things are happening to Luffy. And this entity's motive has something to do with you."_

 _"I..."_

" _Look, I know that what Marimo is saying is hard to believe. And I haven't seen one of those entities either but I … I've seen other people who did and what some of those things did to them. And now, we might not have a lot of time."_

 **To be continued…**


	8. A Connected Dot

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Insidious. This is a fan-made fiction.**

 **Warning (s): An attempt in making a horror fanfic set in modern AU, so them characters might be OOC.**

 **A/N: I loved Ghost Hunt. Had fond memories of binge watching the series one fateful Christmas. Urado made me feel eerie for quite some time *cringe*. I also wonder about Law's missing past - I'm guessing the _ghost_ is definitely a part of that, but we'll see. This chapter will establish who the _entity_ really is, I think... Ah, thank you for reading on and I hope you'll enjoy (^ ^")  
**

* * *

 **Part Seven**

 **Law's P.O.V.**

Soon after answering the call, Zoro had to leave but he assures us that he would be back right away. It must have something to do with his job. However, my cousin stayed.

Sanji didn't prod about my past as we ate. He really didn't have to. He simply told me to do what I think is best regarding the situation and scolded me for not buying any fresh vegetables and unprocessed meat. I did buy some fresh fruits though.

Souls, ghosts and entities – no matter how many times I try to run it over my mind, the skeptic in me continued to argue that none of these were real and that the things that are happening to Luffy must have an explanation within the realms of what is known. But there's something within me which knows for sure that Luffy isn't just falling into depression or becoming insane, though both reasons are much more believable, and what Luffy and Zoro said were the truth and is possible in this world.

If that is so, then the presence that had been following me since no-one-knows-when, the presence suspected to cause Luffy all these trouble, and now this presence which poses danger to us all – could it possibly be _him_? The way Luffy described _it_ makes it more possible. But say that I absolutely believe in everything that was said, and that _it_ is really him, it actually makes sense.

Dusk is approaching soon and still Luffy hasn't woken up. I kept wiping off beads of sweat from his forehead, his neck and occasionally his back. His fever has worsen. We tried to rouse him awake, but were only responded by him gnashing his teeth in his sleep. Sanji wanted to smack him awake. He reasons that Luffy should eat soon to feel better but his threats were obviously laced with worry. He then sat on another chair beside the bed and ate some of the apples he just peeled.

I stood by a corner and was about to call emergency when Luffy woke up – he shot up straight to a sitting position.

Relief immediately washed over me but it had been short-lived as Luffy turned to face me. The room which had been humid and warm earlier suddenly felt cold – very cold, chills ran my back. I shivered. Sanji nearly fell off his seat. Then the lights flickered slowly, on and off.

With his head tilted sideways, his sunken yet wide-open eyes stared straight through me – it was glacial and hollow, no pupils, no irises, just blank white eyes. A terrifying smile carved itself from ear-to-ear into his now pallid face, it seethed of unadulterated malice and amusement. I couldn't avert my gaze. I couldn't utter a word. I couldn't move an inch.

Without breaking his gaze, he attempted to make his way towards me but failed and fell, with his legs still weak. It broke my stupefied state. "Luffy?"

The alarming expression on his face did not falter as he tried to stand up again. It did not change as he swung his leg into the foot board of his bed, audible cracking of the cemented cast echoing in the room.

"LUFFY!"

"IDIOT!"

Sanji and I both lunged at Luffy, struggling to keep him still. But he broke out and threw off the both of us. _Fuck!_ Sanji was thrown out of the room and I hit my head on the dresser. He continued to swing his leg, hitting the wood, until his right leg is free of its constraints. Then he proceeded to the same to his other leg. I heard the door clicked.

Limbs now out of its casts, he grabbed the knife on the plate by the bedside and tried to stand upright despite his wobbling legs and stared back at me. It started as a knock-kneed attempt and eventually he found _his_ stance as he slowly inched towards me in an odd bow-legged waddle.

"Luffy, can you hear me? Luffy?"

His hand holding a knife was dangerously upturned and tilted to my direction.

"Listen, this isn't you. Wake up, stupid! You're in there, right? Have you forgotten about me?"

He still leered, pacing nearer and nearer. As I backed down, my hand felt a cold metal bat on the floor.

"Luffy, don't let _him_ beat you!"

I honestly didn't know what exactly I should do. I braced myself to what's to come as my hand gripped the metal. I held my breath. But could I really bring myself to hurt him?

I didn't have a chance to act upon my answer as a flash of green tackled Luffy, prying off the knife from the latter's hand, while two blonde men quickly held down Luffy, succeeding in subduing my housemate. I heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

We all convened at the living room, with Luffy tied to his wheelchair, unconscious. Beside him, Zoro seemed a bit unnerved as he tried to contact the woman whom he said had an experience in dealing with the paranormal. He looked unsure. Sanji tried to light the cigarette stick on his mouth but his restlessness broke the match more than a few times. Cora-san handed him a lighter instead.

On my left, Luffy still remained unmoving. His face was still pale but gone is the unusually eerie expression he had on not a long while ago. Instinct called out my hand to latch itself to one of Luffy's cold hands, as if hoping to give at least a little warmth, _a little life_.

Cora-san said he noticed Zoro passing twice in front of the tattoo studio so he eventually approached the then agitated man. After hearing how long Zoro had been trying to reach the apartment, he decided to just bring Zoro over and perhaps check on Luffy and me. What he hadn't expected was seeing my cousin wincing in pain on the floor as well as seeing my housemate holding a knife with a crazed look on his face.

"I tried calling you earlier but you didn't pick up."

"Ah, sorry. Had my phone fixed, it dropped itself again." Cora-san shrugged. He then turned to Luffy and me with a serious face. "Anyway, what d'you want to tell me? What's happening here, Law?"

"Luffy he's…" I clenched my jaw. "Cora-san, do you believe in ghosts?"

It took a while before he responded.

"Ghosts? What are you saying?" He glanced turned towards Sanji who had a grave expression. "You're serious, aren't you?" Sanji and I lightly nodded. Cora-san stared at us wide-eyed for a second and then closed his eyes as he slumped back at the couch.

"So Luffy… is uhh… like possessed, yes?" He asked with uncertainty in his voice.

Sanji rubbed his temple. "I guess we'll have to give him a gist on what happened."

"Guess so."

Sanji and I briefly explained to Cora-san about how a certain entity, as Zoro surmised, affected Luffy which caused him to act strange. And that entity in question had been following me perhaps even before Zoro met me. Cora-san seemed to have taken the information in stride. Or so we thought as we noticed him occasionally watching his back.

"Cora-san, the reason I wanted to talk to you earlier was about this entity."

"Mhmm... "

"Luffy told me that this entity had been appearing before him for quite some time now. And it was the one responsible for what happened to Chopper and him. He thought _it_ was his brother."

"His _brother_ , huh?…"

"But I guess this entity, as it got stronger maybe, revealed its _real_ form to Luffy or at least something similar to it." I recounted Luffy's description of the _entity_ which hurt Chopper and him, and hovered over me that night.

" _I really thought he was Ace… but my brother wouldn't do this. He's not like that. He didn't looked like it."_

" _Luff… what did it looked like?"_

The memory of Luffy's haunted face was vivid in my mind.

" _It was tall… he was really tall. Much taller than you… He had long arms, long legs… but he seemed weak…it struggled to move, he staggered… he looked very thin. I haven't seen him before… no, but he looks… I don't know… like I've seen him before."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I'm not sure Traffy… I think he had light hair... It all seems hazy… he walked in a funny way..."_

 _"Mhm..."_

" _I'll never forget his labored breathing…he... he had a breathing mask on… as if he couldn't breathe."_

"… _a breathing mask?"_

" _But the strange thing is… I can feel… even if I couldn't clearly see his face or even if I couldn't make out what he's saying… I can feel, Traffy… he was grinning beneath the breathing mask... it was creepy_ … _his deep voice... he was laughing… like he's taunting someone."_

Cora-san's eyes widened in realization.

"It couldn't be." He clenched his fist. "That _bastard_!" He shook his head in disbelief. "How can this be?"

Confusion was evident on my cousin's face. "What are you talking about?"

As Zoro sat back with a determined look on his face, outwardly ready to tell us what he had gotten after the call, the grim expression on Cora-san's face reflected his conflicting emotions as my suspicions also became his own.

 **To be continued…**


	9. Living And Dying

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. This is a fan-made fiction.**

 **Warning (s): An attempt to write a horror fanfic set in modern AU, so the characters might be OOC.**

 **A/N: This will be ending very soon – so thanks for reading on! And may Mingo's glasses rest in peace …or pieces?  
**

* * *

 **Part Eight**

 **Law's P.O.V.**

The atmosphere in the room felt tense. There were no lights lit save for the three candles atop the coffee table. Luffy remained unconscious, his body still tied to the wheelchair. I am not sure whether it was just my imagination but I think I felt him growing colder by the minute, as his hand was still with mine.

"I've never done this before… at least, not like this." Zoro confessed, breaking the silence.

"But this is the only solution, isn't it? To defeat that fucker?"

"Law…" I detected a hint of something akin to pity in Sanji's voice. It only made me more agitated. Before I could stop myself, I said the obvious.

"He's dying." My impassive tone expressed the complete opposite of what I was truly feeling inside. As much I don't want it to happen, it is now the current fact. No one dared to say otherwise, the silence meant that everyone knew this as well.

" _It_ 's taking all of his energy. _It_ 's planning to take all of him."

"Then he doesn't have much time." Cora-san simply said.

"You don't have to tell me that." Zoro took a deep breath. "Now, hold the hand of the people beside you."

* * *

The moment when you can do nothing to help the one you hold dear the most drowns you with the feeling of helplessness. There was nothing else I could do except to hold both Luffy and Cora-san's hand tightly as required by Zoro's supposed ritual and believe in what they call _miracles_. In this regard, I think Sanji shares the same feeling as well. He, like the rest of us, can only hold on and watch as Zoro, with his eyes closed, grimaced and seemed, for some reason, in discomfort.

Had I known about this earlier – about the possibility of _him_ doing this to Luffy – I would have done my very best to get away from Luffy, to get him away from _him_ , even if Luffy made me want _to live and enjoy life again_. Even if this life that Cora-san had gifted to me would be spent without that sun, I'd gladly accept it, if it means Luffy would be out there living and not here, dying.

But there's no use in thinking what could have been at this moment. Right now, I can only wish – hope. I have done what I could possibly do within my human capacity. Though if only if it were up to me, I would be willing to give anything to save Luffy – anything. This revelation coursing itself through my mind momentarily scared me. I have fallen too deep and too fast that I fear for what will happen if Zoro doesn't make it – if Luffy doesn't make it. _I might never see the light again._

We all held hands for what seem like an eternity. According to Robin – the woman involved in dealing with the paranormal, Zoro had to go the place beyond – she calls it _the Further_ – where the souls who have yet to move on gather. She believes that a part of Luffy's soul could be lost in that void since his body allowed _an intruder_ to take over temporarily.

Zoro had been hesitant at first, saying that the only time he remembers being there was when Robin's late mother had helped him drive away a malevolent entity that had haunted him when he was younger. Robin insisted that Zoro should do what he can now. Since possession had occurred, it's only a matter of time before it will be too late for Luffy. As we listened to her on Zoro's phone earlier, worry and regret, perhaps for not being able to make it on time, were evident in her voice.

The green-haired man winced in pain.

Even so, Sanji did not falter. He simply held on to Zoro tighter. But I knew that beneath his strong exterior, he must be feeling uneasy. How could he not? His Zoro might be going against a malevolent entity, suspected to be demon – the deranged brother of my saviour. Yes, Cora-san and I had to come clean. _Know thy enemy._

The memories Cora-san shared earlier unwittingly opened a chapter in my past I had shut close.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

" _It couldn't be." Rosinante balled his fist. "That bastard!" The blonde man shook his head in disbelief. "How can this be?"_

 _Confusion became evident on Sanji's face. "What are you talking about?"_

 _Rosinante dropped his head into his hands and sighed. "This entity… going by what y'all are saying about it… I think it's my brother. You think so too…," He turned to the tattooed male near the unconscious boy. "…right, Law?"_

" _It's true. I had been suspecting him."_

" _Why would his brother do this to Luffy?" Sanji asked._

" _I don't know for sure." Law stared into space, as if in contemplation._

" _Then who exactly is he?" Zoro, already seated back, asked._

 _Rocinante leaned forward, his elbows against his knees, hands steepled in between. "Donquixote Doflamingo – an infamous tycoon back then. He was a cunning man, unrelenting with his business yet was no doubt, charismatic. He… he was my brother."_

 _Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Doflamingo… That nutcase? Wasn't he the one who abducted those children years ago?"_

" _He contracted a terminal illness which had no cure at the time. No amount of money nor fortune could save him. His disease ate him, made him live like a dead man even if he was still alive. But he never gave up – thus he succumbed to madness."_

"… _he became crazy?"_

" _Our parents knew how he was like even as a child… I knew it but he seemed normal most of the time so we let it go. It was a mistake."_

" _What happened?"_

" _He didn't want to die, you see... when science failed him, he turned to more questionable means – occult practices. I only knew of it when it was too late, never got to see him much. I used to be a marine, a man of the seas, always everywhere but never there. I happen to be in the area so I took the chance and visited him. And that's where I met Law."_

" _Law?"_

 _The tattooed male clenched his jaw and briefly closed his eyes. A wave of disgust flashed in his face._

" _Must be a satanic ritual or some pagan shit – I don't know, I don't want to know but the memory of that young boy's dead body, still against the tiled bath tub with his blood gushing from his throat… I could never forget it. I can't." Rosinante grinded his teeth, his knuckles were white where his fingers dug into his thighs. "He was damn too young… too young."_

 _It seemed hard for him to continue but he did anyway. "And Law… he was in a small cage right next to it."_

 _Sanji almost dropped the cigarette stick on his mouth. "I never knew any of this."_

" _I wasn't able to save the other boy but I'm not going to let the same thing to happen to the other, that's what I thought back then. A lot of things happened and things got pretty messy. Who knows for how long was it happening. In the end, Law and I barely managed to escape."_

" _It wasn't long after when he was tested against the court where he was deemed insane. However, I heard he killed himself during confinement. I had a difficult time believing it. I knew that even if he's insane, my brother had the drive to live. He wouldn't give up just like that."_

" _So what happened to Law?"_

" _It was during the investigation that I learned how he had been acquiring children. In Law's case, it was an orchestrated trap – a family vacation gone wrong. A whole family gone missing and the local police in the outskirts of town quickly assuming them as dead, smells like bribe and intimidation were involved. I never found Law's family alive. As with the other boy, I looked for them too late."_

 _The hand entwined with Luffy's own tightened._

" _With no one filing missing persons report or looking for the Trafalgar family, I took this kid in for a while." Despite the sad light in his eyes, Rosinante managed to chuckle softly. "Troublesome brat…"_

" _Hn."_

" _I eventually found out about his mother's estranged half-brother and I guess you know the rest… "_

" _Yeah, I got stuck with this asshole for a cousin."_

" _You're welcome." Law deadpanned. "Anyway, did any of that help at all? Zoro?"_

 _Zoro took some time before responding. "This could be worse than I thought."_

" _What do you mean?" Sanji asked._

" _I have to call Robin again. This time I'll need you to listen in."_

 _The green-haired man took out his phone and dialed a number. As the call got through, he set it on the table, turning on the loudspeaker._

* * *

 **Law's P.O.V.**

Knowing that his brother's madness is still causing trouble even beyond the grave must be quite a case for Cora-san. He attempted to stop it and ended up fighting against it. It's been already thirteen years since then. I suppressed that part of my memory, vowing to forget the madness. But the events of the past unexpectedly caught up to me.

Then Zoro violently coughed, blood spurted from his nose. His eyes shot open.

"Zoro! Are you okay?" Sanji immediately gripped on the man's shoulders, obviously worried.

"What happened?"

"Zoro?"

I glanced to the person beside me hoping for a change – a positive one, of course. Yet the dark-haired boy beside me remained unmoving and pale. His hand felt colder than it was before. _It can't be._ Luffy is still unconscious. Wiping off the blood on his face, Zoro's eyes turned downcast. His voice was low as he murmured.

"I… I couldn't reach him. I couldn't get to him at all."

 **To be continued…**


	10. Knowing What Lies Ahead

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Insidious. This is a fan-made fiction.**

 **Warning (s): An attempt in making a horror fanfic set in modern AU, characters might be OOC.**

* * *

 **Part Nine**

" _Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear." – Ambrose Redmoon (J.N.H.)_

 **Law's P.O.V.**

"I… I couldn't reach him. I couldn't get to him at all."

I stood up, unconsciously wanting to grab Zoro by the collar of his shirt but had stopped myself, knowing misdirected anger won't help. "What do you mean? What will happen to Luffy now?"

"I'll do it again. I'm going to get him this time." Zoro swore.

"Guys…? "

Sanji held on to Zoro's shoulder tighter. "But Zoro… didn't Robin said that you can't go there again as soon as you just did?" His mixed emotions made his expression inscrutable.

But Zoro sounded firm. "I have to try! If you saw what I did, then you'd know that it's probably already too late!"

What does he mean by already too late? It can't be. "What exactly happened?"

"That dickwad of an entity…" Zoro involuntarily placed his hand over his stomach as he tensed, seemingly suffering from some unseen injury.

"Damn it Marimo! But if you go on recklessly, it might not be only Luffy that we're going to have to save anymore!"

"Guys!" Cora-san shouted.

"WHAT!?"

He looked unnerved and pointed towards my housemate. "What's happening to Luffy?"

The three candles atop the coffee table were suddenly extinguished as the temperature dropped. Luffy started to shake violently against his wheelchair, foam bubbled from his mouth, his head hung low. The air felt heavy and crowded even if there were just the five of us in the room. We backed away slowly. Then Luffy stilled.

"Luff…? "

I inched closer to him cautiously, reaching for his hand.

"…Luffy?"

"…Law…," was the weak response of the boy in front of me.

I was overwhelmed with relief and immediately freed him from his constraints. Then without any thought, I took him into my arms, enclosing him, afraid to let go. He survived. He made it. I felt his arms weakly wrapping itself around me, his head perched to the nook of my shoulder.

His fingers dug into my back a little too deep.

"Law! Get away from him!"

Before I could register the Sanji's warning or the unchanged coldness of the body against me, the hairs on my body stand on end as the sound of an all too familiar insidious chuckle deeply reverberated against my ear – his chilled breath sent shivers down my spine.

" _ **Fufufufufufu…"**_

Zoro was right. We were already far too late.

 **The End.**

* * *

( _Just kidding…_ )

The three candles atop the coffee table were suddenly extinguished as the temperature dropped. Luffy started to shake violently against his wheelchair, foam bubbled from his mouth, his head hung low. The air felt heavy and crowded even if there were just the five of us in the room. We backed away slowly. Then Luffy stilled.

"Luff…? "

There was no response.

"What the hell just happened?" Cora-san looked perplexed, we all were.

After a while, nothing had changed. I walked up to Luffy to wipe off his foaming mouth, checking for any other changes in him. Zoro's voice broke the stifling silence once again.

"I have to try again. It's our only chance to save Luffy." Zoro looked straight into Sanji's worried eyes as he held the blonde's arm. "I won't be defeated. I don't intend to die." With the resolute air he had on him, Sanji only sighed and responded to the fool he chose to be with. "Good, 'cause if you die, I'll kill you."

"But I'll need your help, Law."

I turned sharply to the green-haired man. "My help?"

Zoro settled back to his seat and clenched his hands together. "It's true, I should only go there voluntarily once in a while. Willing myself to go to the Further not only depletes my energy, but also makes me vulnerable to paranormal attacks. But if I can share the load with another person, I might be able to make it again."

"But it's not only for that reason that I need your help in particular."

"…What do you mean?"

"I can barely sense the entity. I couldn't see him clearly. It kept on attacking me and I can hardly retaliate. This is just a theory, something that I had come across before but hadn't really thought about much until now. I figured I needed someone who has both a bond with Luffy and the entity in order to have a chance to fight against it, much less a chance to get Luffy back."

"Why haven't you told me this before?"

"I couldn't. Too dangerous. I was considering it before but there were too many risks involved. If only I was able to get to him during my first attempt, it wouldn't have to come to this."

"Risks?" Sanji curiously asked.

"Since Law doesn't particularly have an affinity to see the unseen, it will be difficult for him to sync into the Further. What it means is that it'll make his body more vulnerable and the process would deplete more of his energy. Considering that this entity had been following him from the start, it might even kill him."

"That's…"

"Bullshit! Those are just theories, even you don't know for sure what will happen. And even if it were really the case… I'd still do it! I was the one who dragged him into this in the first place."

"I'm sorry if this sounds harsh but… even so, from what I heard, Luffy did make the call. If he didn't, this might not happen. You can't entirely blame yourself for what's happening."

"Hey geezer…"

"It doesn't change what I want to do. I'll help Zoro. If I don't… " _I won't be able to live with myself._

"I guess I can't convince you otherwise. Just be careful, Law." Cora-san had a knowing smile on his face. "You too, Zoro."

"So how will you go about this?" Sanji inquired.

Zoro crossed his arms and thought for a second. "We will need another person in here."

* * *

The six of us formed a circle in the living room. On each side of Luffy, who was still unconscious and tied to the wheelchair, were Zoro and myself. Next to Zoro was Sanji who unconsciously fidgeted and beside me was Cora-san who appeared rather serious. Between my cousin and the tattoo studio boss was Eustass-ya who looked really, really lost. He occasionally glanced at Luffy.

The only light in the room came from the three lit candles on the coffee table.

"Ah… what exactly are you guys up to? I mean, I'm not one to judge or anything… "

"Why does he need to be here anyway?" I hissed at Zoro.

"Since the two of us need to go the Further and we would be coming back with Luffy, we will need three other living persons who will act as anchors so we wouldn't get lost. Their life energy will help in leading us back. It won't be risky though. All they have to do is not break the circle at any cost."

"Why can't it be Nose-ya or his girlfriend, or even the landlord?"

"About that… Usopp and Kaya are at another city. They can only make it by morning even if they rushed here." Sanji replied.

"The landlord is too old. While being an anchor is relatively without risk for most, it can prove fatal for those who might be nearing their natural end." Zoro reasoned.

"Plus Kid-kun was already down the building so it cuts us some work!" Cora-san chirped a little too cheerfully and turned to his red-head employee. "Relax Kid, ya just need to hold on for some time. I'll even let you off the hook for that mistake you did yesterday."

"Hey, that ain't my fault." Kid retorted. "Just treat me to lunch for a month or something for whatever this is."

"Sure, sure Eustass-ya." I sighed.

Knowing Cora-san brought Zoro to our apartment, Eustass decided to bring the new designs directly to him for tomorrow's rather important client. Thus prompted his untimely involvement in our paranormal rescue mission.

Zoro cleared his throat and spoke. "Let's get started."

As Zoro murmured instructions, I closed my eyes and cleared my head, focusing on one thing and nothing. The hairs on my back stood on end as slowly I began to see something akin to an unclear haze. I felt my eyes opening even if they were shut close.

* * *

This was unlike anything I have experienced before. It broke the limits of what I previously believed.

I stood alarmingly barefoot in front of my unmoving body, which was still seated at where I was just on earlier. It was surreal, an out of the body experience. My curious mind wanted me to go near it, to touch it but Zoro had warned not to engage in any contact with my body unless I wanted to go back to the land of the living. I was now in what they call _the Further_.

Beside my still body was Luffy's and then Zoro's.

"This way." Zoro hoarsely croaked. I spotted him by the apartment's entrance. On his hand was a single candle.

The only other source of light were the two candles lit atop the coffee table. The apartment looked no different apart from the absence of the three others. However, it was dark, grim and hazed all over. The stagnant air filled my chest with every breath. It felt damp and cold. I took a candle and followed Zoro outside.

The empty hallway seemed longer. At one end was the red door of the ill-functioning elevator while at the other, a seemingly unending void. I saw a figure peeking at us from one of the other apartments.

"There's…," My throat burned by just uttering a word, it was sore. I tapped Zoro's shoulder lightly and pointed towards the mysterious figure. He nodded in acknowledgement and moved to approach whoever it was.

The peeking figure had ebony hair, relatively slim build with a fairly tanned complexion. It looked achingly familiar, wearing the tattered clothes Luffy wore when I found him at the apartment upstairs. But its face – its face was a blank. It literally had nothing on its face save for a small scar under where its left eye is supposed to be.

"Luffy?"

To my surprise, the figure hugged me and nuzzled against my chest. I felt no apparent sense of danger. I turned to Zoro, raising an eyebrow. Zoro spoke to it. "Where's… the rest of you?"

It weakly raised its hand and pointed upstairs.

Not knowing what exactly this, I assume for now, entity now latched on my arm is, Zoro's question piqued my suspicion. _Where's the rest of you?_ What does he mean by that? I opted not to ask for now, keeping my thoughts to myself.

As we got closer to the stairs leading to the next floor, Zoro shook his head and signaled me to take the elevator instead. _Dangerous_ , he hissed as he stood in front the elevator doors which opened without a button being pressed. When I entered inside the dimly lit elevator, the entity beside me disappeared.

"Don't let the light disappear." Zoro warned.

The light flickered slowly, on and off. As the elevator door opened, the temperature significantly dropped. A gust of unnatural wind greeted us. I hovered my palm over the candle on my hand.

As soon as I took my first step on the fourth floor, my feet felt the sensation of a viscous liquid lining its soles. The metallic smell hit my nose. We went on, pacing with heavy steps on the suspiciously dark red floor.

"Shishishishishi…" A figure sniggered as it ran across the hall. Its laugh echoed as it went through the walls. It moved very fast but it halted almost immediately in front one red door I remember entering before. It snapped its faceless head towards us and went through the said door.

But before we could walk further into the _Further_ , I saw a flash of something thin sweeping through the air. "Dodge!" I hoarsely shouted to my companion in the nick of time. While I managed to evade whatever it was and tumbled forward, Zoro had been squarely knocked out to the floor. _As if he was the target in the first place…_

I turned to help Zoro but the floor between us vanished, leaving a seemingly bottomless pit. "Go!" I heard him shout as another one of those faceless doppelgangers tackled him to the ground. "We don't have much time!" He added, wrestling against the particularly aggressive entity.

He was right.

I ran to where the faceless figure stopped – to the red door. Engraved on the wooden door is Room _405_.

As my hand made contact with the metal door knob, the pit of my stomach churned, as if warning me of something. I broke out a cold sweat as the realization of meeting again this monster sent shivers down my spine – that same monster who chuckled as he made a precise thin slice across that nameless boy's throat.

The feelings and thoughts I had on that night, thirteen years ago, when I quivered against the rusting metal cage with the knowledge that I would soon be lifeless in that tub, silently praying that death would claim me swiftly, came over me at this moment. Scared shitless can be a term I could use to describe it as a whole.

In that one second, I became that kid in the cage again. I know this entity – this Doflamingo would be much powerful. He became beyond human. He, no – _it_ became a demon and I have an idea why _it_ became that way and why _it_ still lingers. I shuddered. _If we fail – if I fail…_

But if I don't try –

" _Mhm, I ought to say meat but umm, bread rolls maybe? … Shishishi, I'm just kidding… how about rice balls?"_

If we don't try…

" _Traffy…"_

Why was I here in the first place? There was no turning back now and I know it. Even if there was no denying the fear inhabiting within me, my reason for being in this godforsaken place gives me strength. I gulped, casting other thoughts aside then I swung the door open.

" _ **Fufufufufufu, I have been waiting a bit too long for you… little one."**_

It was the last thing I understood as darkness engulfed me.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **A/N: The end is near – literally, it's the next chapter. Thanks for reading on!**


	11. For The Last Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. This is a fan-made fiction.**

 **Warning (s): An attempt in making a horror fanfic, set in modern AU so characters might be OOC.**

* * *

 **Part Ten**

" _Death never pierces the heart so much as when it takes someone we love; cleaving the heart they held with their passing." – Herbert, B.; Walking Wolf Road_

 **Luffy's P.O.V.**

I feel like I've been roaming for a very long time now. Where am I right now? Where am I going? I keep looking for the end of this mystery cave but still it seems I'm no farther from where I started. I'm not sure if I'm lost but I must be – I've never been to this place, I think? There's literally nothing but me in here. Everywhere else is just black and haze.

But there's got to be door somewhere right? I mean, not too long ago, I heard Zoro calling for me. There was something wrong with the way he called me. I guess it just felt something's not right.

Then out of the blue, I saw a flicker of light rolling in the floor.

" _Release Luffy!_ "

" _ **Fufufufufufu…hgkk**_ "

" _GIVE HIM BACK TO ME._ "

Then I heard a pained grunt. "Traffy?"

What's happening? What's happening to Traffy and Zoro? Who the hell is he talking to? Are they hurt?! What happened to me?

As soon as these thoughts entered my head, I realized a painful sensation from within me. I clutched my chest and staggered, falling down to my knees. It felt that something was ripped from me.

" _ **Is… this all you… can do, boy?**_ "

" _I'M NOT DONE YET!_ "

" _ **Why don't you… make this easy for… the both of us… and… give me… what I… I wanted all this time?**_ "

I tried to run. To run where the voices seem louder. To run to where Traffy is. But I couldn't, instead I fell a couple of times, I half-crawled, half-wobbled my way to nowhere in particular. Then I heard him cough out something. A metallic smell hit my nose.

" _Fuck…_ "

" _ **Don't make this harder… than it… should be."**_

" _SHUT UP."_

" _ **Just… give me… all of you – and I'll give you all… all of him**_."

But wherever I turn to, it sounds the same. The heavy, ragged breathing of the deep voice subtly lingered in the air. I don't have time to waste here. I have to go to Traffy now. I don't know how but I have to.

 _Follow the light…._

What's that voice? It sounded like it barely brushed off my ear but I heard it. I looked for the once rolling flicker of light. It had become stationary at a short distance. I staggered my way to it.

 _Follow the light…_

As I approached the light, the flame crackled and disappeared only to reappear further in front of me. It happened again and again, like a cycle. Me approaching the light only for it disappear then reappear, as if leading me somewhere.

 _Follow the light…_

I saw a red elevator door in the middle of nothingness. It was something that wasn't there before. I walked to it and instinctively pressed the button. When it opened, I peeked inside only to see that it had no floor and only lead to a deep fall. But I felt something akin to the voices of Traffy, Zoro and even, Sanji down below. There was even a flicker of light there.

 _Follow the light, Lu…_

As I closed my eyes, knowing what I should do. I felt someone gently pushing me. I didn't have the chance to see who it was when I fell.

* * *

I didn't know how long it took but it felt like forever, a little like but not quite the time I took Traffy to bungee jumping. When I came to, I felt really cold – it was chilling me to the point of goosebumps. I found myself reclining in a dirty tiled bath tub filled with red liquid. But I did not feel wet.

While I was sorting out my confusion, I almost failed to notice the faceless figures hovering over me.

"Who the hell are you guys?" I squinted my eyes. "Hmm, you all look strange! What are you?"

Instead of telling me something, they only tilted their heads sideways.

"Okay, I'll just ask you later then." I lifted myself off the tub and brushed the not-there liquid off me. "Right now, I have to look for Traffy! Has any of you seen him?"

They tilted their heads on the other side.

"Guess not… I'll be going now." When I was about to go, one of them gripped my arm. The others turned to each other as if conversing, glancing towards me occasionally. Then the one who held my arm pointed to a dark corridor as it led me to go through it, the other faceless figures followed suit. I noticed the flickering light at the end of the hallway.

As I tottered through the unlit path, I felt very strange. Random memories kept popping in my head and I felt like laughing at one moment then crying at the other. I also felt anger rising from within me instantaneously then I'd feel determined all of a sudden. It's like memories and emotions splashed at me wave by wave in such a brief notice.

The moment I reached the end of the hallway, the searing pain I bore earlier was had considerably lessened. Though still stood knock-kneed, I felt _stronger_. I felt somehow _complete_. There was no longer a leading grip by my arm nor the crowded presence behind me.

The faceless figures that had accompanied me were all gone.

 _What the…_

I could have spared a moment for worrying and confusion had I not been so enraged with the sight that greeted me.

" _ **Hgkk… fufufufufufu…**_ "

Traffy writhed on the floor, looking bloody and bruised. And the hulking figure before him was about to stomp its right feet down to his head. I launched myself to the figure without a second thought.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LAW?!"

"…Luff…."

I wrestled against the unknown who had hurt Traffy. I still don't understand half of the things happening but I know I shouldn't let this stranger get to Traffy. It tried to snake its feeble digits to my neck but I managed to tug its breathing mask off, leaving it to twist in agony.

I was about to crawl away from whatever it is, when its long arm shot up and grabbed my ankle. Its fingers dug to my skin and eventually dragged me back to it. Gasping for every ounce of air, it succeeded in capturing me at chokehold. I struggled to free myself from it but it proved futile. I began to see dark spots across my vision as I became more frantic. I think I'm about to die.

I smiled at Traffy's direction since it'll probably be the last time. Too bad he wasn't looking as he crawled his way to a corner, trying to free a shivering captive who strangely looked faceless.

As my lungs burned with the lack of air, threatening to heave its last, I suddenly felt a surge of energy coming into me. And tears unwillingly fell from my widened eyes as everything made sense. With my newfound strength, I dug my fingers to its rotting flesh and broke out of its grasp.

I staggered a few more inches and fell but my body didn't meet the cold wooden floor. Instead I felt something warm against me.

"Luffy… is this… really you? Are… you okay?"

"Traffy…you look like a mess…"

"Tch…"

Speaking made our throat sore but we couldn't care less. What a sight the two of us are right now. We both can barely stand, much less walk but we held unto each other for support.

"We'll make it Luff…we'll… "It looks like Traffy's legs have given up on him as he fell.

I tried to stand for the both of us but I ended up falling as well. I contemplated dragging him along as I crawl when I heard a hoarse gruff voice by the doorway.

"Hey."

Never had I been too happy to see Zoro with a shark grin on his face, looking as messed up as us.

* * *

Zoro half-dragged, half-supported the two of us to the elevator and down to our apartment's floor. He looked exhausted as well but he could still walk, he says. It was bleak and dreary all over, hazy smoke rose from the floor. The paint from the walls peeled and curled as we left.

Traffy held the only light source we had – a single candle. He still seemed on the edge, remaining wary as his eyes thwarted from me to his surroundings and back. It was only natural as the entity could be unto as in any moment now, Zoro would remind us.

As we were half-way to the apartment Traffy and I shared, the elevator door opened revealing the entity who crawled in an unnatural pace towards us. Its long arms dragged its body on the floor, leaving a rotting reddish trail on its wake. It reeked.

" _ **Fufufufufufu…**_ _**you think you brats are safe now?**_ "

We picked up our pace, not caring whether our limbs or our bodies hurt or not. We had to get away.

" _ **I've had enough… I've had enough of all this games…**_ "

I turned my head for a second, to see how far the entity still is but my eyes bulged in horror as I didn't saw him behind us anymore.

" _ **Too much… hgkk… I've suffered too much…**_ "

"Zoro, take Luffy and go!"

"DAMN IT ZORO, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"

Zoro wordlessly hauled me off, carrying me away despite my protests. The entity grabbed Traffy by the collar of his torn long-sleeved shirt. It continued to chuckle.

My heart missed a beat as I saw Traffy smiling softly at me and mouthing words I could barely make out.

 _ **HELL NO!**_

I know what he's thinking and there's no way, I'm going to let that selfish guy get his way. _Damn him!_

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

It had been a long night. The three men clasped their hands together as if in a séance though what they are doing isn't far from that. All of them felt they have been doing so for nearly an hour or more but the hands on the clock tells them otherwise, not much time have passed yet.

Kid had been concerned of what he had gotten himself to and judging by his boss's and the other blonde man's disposition, it must be pretty serious. And that Luffy being tied up to his own wheelchair didn't help lessen his budding anxiety. He tried to not care more than he should and tried to think of other things to entertain himself because really, there's not much to do but look at the three other unmoving men whose eyes were shut.

That was until the flame in one of the candles flickered and died down without any wind blowing it.

If that had unnerved him, what followed soon after disoriented the redhead. The green-haired man who he believes to be the perpetually lost Zoro, thrashed his head around and blood spurted from his nose. If that weren't strange enough, his coworker made guttural sounds as he seem to be wincing in pain.

 _What the fuck is going on?_

The temperature dropped down, the ground shook a bit and the remaining lights flickered violently. Then Luffy's head shot up all of a sudden and plopped back down again. This is definitely not normal – the expression on the redhead's face clearly reflected his thoughts.

Rosinante managed to look steady throughout the whole ordeal. Although, it was hard to figure out what's going through his head at the moment. Sanji tried to keep calm despite his mosshead shaking right beside him. It was imperative that they hold on and never let go no matter what.

Without warning, Zoro shot his eyes open and gasped for a breath but the other two remained still.

"ZORO!"

"That bastard!" He hissed, turning to Luffy. Sanji was about to ask him when he reminded, "Don't let go yet! Those two are still in there."

Another flame flickered and died down, leaving one small candle lit.

Zoro silently cursed. If the third one were to be extinguished, the other two would have no means of coming back. He didn't believe in any god but if there was one out there, then he'd pray for any sort of help for those two.

* * *

 **Luffy's P.O.V.**

As I saw our bodies seated at the living room, with mine tied to a wheelchair, I smirked at Zoro and quickly spouted a ' _Sorry'_ as I pushed him to his body, his eyes widened at the belated realization. I know I wouldn't be much help but I have to try.

If I don't try –

" _Luff, just focus on getting better and I'm sure you'll be well in no time."_

Even if my legs felt funny, even if my mind still seem at a daze, even if my body is weak – I pushed myself and ran to where they are. I fell but I crawled my way through and with the last of my strength, bit the entity's leg.

"Mhhrrrmpp…" I dragged the rest of me to it, holding on to what I could grab of the entity.

" _ **It's futile… everything that you all do… it won't work!"**_

I can hear its labored breathing as it raised its free yet feeble arm, its long fingers spread out – pulling back in an all too familiar motion – waving it to a slash. Traffy struggled against its hold as I braced myself for what's to come.

 _Traffy, I …_

The pain never came as I felt myself being lifted away by someone, a light-haired woman I've never met. A dark-haired man who remarkably looked like an older Traffy propped him to his shoulder. I heard a voice of little girl telling us to get away now, pointing towards our _living bodies_. Traffy's bloodshot eyes glistened, he looked close to tears.

 _But how…_

When I saw the reason why the entity wasn't able to attack, my eyes felt like a cloud on a rainy day. I couldn't stop the tears from falling as I saw _him_ – my real brother holding off the entity. Ace… he really came.

" _Hurry Luffy, take him with you and get back to the world of the living."_

"Ace…"

" _Don't worry about us. He can't hurt us – not anymore. We'll hold him off for a while. Go back and I'm sure you guys will figure something out._ "

"…I missed you… a lot."

" _Lu… don't forget that I'll always be there for you so continue living on – a life with no regrets, okay?_ "

I smiled at him as I nodded my head.

Traffy held me by the waist and helped me walk over our _living bodies_. There were tears on his cheeks like mine. The little girl beamed at us, holding a small lit candle in her hands, as we took a last look at the souls that helped us.

" _Take care of him for us…"_

As we returned to our bodies, the feeling of warmth embraced my heart.


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Insidious. This is a fan-made fiction.**

 **Warning (s): An attempt in making a horror fanfic set in modern AU so characters might be OOC.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

" _Those we love don't go away. They walk beside us every day._

 _Unseen, unheard, but always near. Still loved, still missed and forever dear."_

 _\- From a headstone in Ireland_

 **Law's P.O.V.**

I never was a morning person. I'd often find myself cursing the sun whenever its blinding rays strikes my face, waking me up. But at this moment, never had I been so relieved, so happy perhaps, at seeing the _sun_ beaming at my face upon waking up. I almost wanted to tear up.

"TRAFFY!"

"Hey… "

"TRAFFY!"

Luffy buried himself to me in a bone-crushing hug. I winced a little and tried to adjust my body until I heard his sobs against my tear-stained chest.

"He's been watching over you since he woke up." Sanji said as he walked over to Zoro, giving the other a hot cup of coffee.

"That was really reckless." Zoro commented with a gruff, earning him a pinch in the nose courtesy of my cousin. "Yeah, and you are the epitome of not being reckless."

"Oi…" Zoro was about to retort when Sanji kissed the tip of the other's nose. "But everything turned fine in the end, nonetheless."

* * *

It had been a long night for all of us but we somehow made it, despite what had happened. Kid immediately left after the ordeal – he claims that we owe him three months' worth of lunches and that I better get my ass back to work, Sanji recounted.

Cora-san stayed to discuss things with Zoro. He insisted that he wanted to meet Robin when she and her husband arrives in the city. We weren't really sure what happened to entity soon after but Cora-san wanted his brother, despite what he had become, to rest in peace. He wanted to make sure of that.

Sanji shared that Zoro have been called to yet another strange set of cases again. But this time, he announces with a resolute face that he wouldn't let _his mosshead_ be damn too reckless again. Though I doubt, Zoro and being reckless would ever be thought as not one the same.

It holds true for the person I still share an apartment with and maybe myself, but I'd never admit that out loud. Luffy's legs have yet to be healed but our recent visit to the doctor told us that it wouldn't be that long until he'd be up and walking. Upon knowing this, Luffy insisted that we visit his brother's and my family's grave to thank them for what they have done for us. I simply held his hand tighter in agreement.

* * *

I found myself sitting on the sand with Luffy by my side at the nearby beach, watching the sun as it sets. It had been one of his whims, to visit a place at random. Though his legs have nearly healed, he still can't make it without assistance. Still I indulged him, this beach isn't too far from home anyway.

"Traffy… "

"Hmm… yeah?"

"When you left for a while to fill out some stuff, I asked the doctor something about what I have been feeling… "

I turned to face Luffy, worry immediately flooded me. _Was it still not over?_

"…What happened?"

"I have been having these symptoms even before you know, the whole thing with the… anyway, it's been causing me trouble since maybe… since I met you?"

 _Since he met me?_

"… What do you mean, Luff?"

 _Could it be the entity's doing?_

"Whenever I'm with you, my stomach feels funny. Not like, I want to go to the toilet kind of funny but I don't know… like I've eaten a couple of butterflies and they keep flying inside."

 _Wait…_

"It would feel really warm, warmer than when I'm wrapped with a blanket or drinking a cup of hot chocolate, whenever you're speaking to me even if it's cold outside."

 _My breathing hitched._

"And my heart would beat really, really fast like when I'm running even if I'm just sitting next to you."

 _It's deafening, the loud and fast beating of my heart._

"When I asked the doctor about it, he just told me to tell you about it. I'm confused. Isn't he supposed to give me some medicine for this? I mean it's really troublesome to – "

His words were washed away by the waves as I tugged the collar of his vest and pulled him in, sealing his lips with mine.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: I've finally finished a multi-chapter fic and it's all thanks to all of you who read, followed and made this story their favorite. Thank you as well to those who took their time to review this, especially to** _ **sarge1130**_ **and** _ **Lionel Orlando**_ **-** **your reviews every chapter since the beginning fuel me to update as soon as I can. You guys are all awesome!**

 **I know this story isn't much, and I probably made a lot of errors, clichés and boring parts, but to those who have read on and are now finishing this story –** _ **would you kindly leave me a review?**_ **I would love to know what you think of it and hopefully help me in case I decide to write another fanfic.**

 **Again, thanks for reading** _ **The Man Who Can't Breathe**_ **! Have a super day!**

* * *

 **Omake**

Eustass Kid had been busy adding the finishing details to his orange-haired client. It was a simple pinwheel and tangerine motif. He would have offered to have it a little more intricate for free had he not been annoyed at her incessant haggling earlier. They were not a cheap studio for crying out loud.

 _Who the hell gives an 80% discount to a stranger anyway?_

He knew she was trouble when he first saw her and if his coworker had been here, he would have feigned going out for coffee to skip this task. But no, his coworker is probably at the beach right now. Eerie thoughts about floating bodies and headless ghosts were about to enter his head when his boss excused himself and told Kid that he'd wouldn't be returning until tomorrow. Kid simply scowled and waved off the older man.

But just before Rosinante entered the cab waiting outside, Kid could have sworn he saw another blonde man walking beside his boss.


	13. Bonus Prequel: To Protect

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Insidious. This is a fan-made fiction.**

 **Warning: An attempt in making a horror fic set in modern AU so characters might be OOC. And errors, yes ^ ^"**

 **Bonus: What if the connection between Law and Luffy ran way before they met at the apartment?**

* * *

 **On a certain summer sixteen years before the story started…**

Luffy can't believe they'll be spending another summer with their Uncle Shanks again. He sure doesn't want to go camping with their Gramps. The last time they did – he doesn't want to remember that. But Shanks still thinks of him as an anchor. He still can't swim but he can float now. When Sabo visited, he tried to teach them but they ended up fishing instead. That grilled fish tasted delicious – he thought.

"Oi, this doesn't look like the way to your house! Where are you taking us?"

"What do you mean, Ace? … Shanks?"

"Ah, sorry you two. I forgot!" The red-haired man smiled apologetically. "My house… sort of burned down last week so… I kind of been living with a friend up North these days. I ought to tell this to Garp-san but I wanted to spend the summer with you guys. "

"What the…? How exactly? Don't feed us with that crap!"

"We're eating poop…?"

"Ace… language..." The nine year old simply rolled his eyes at the older man. "I can't believe it either! I mean, who the hell burns a house on fire by making coffee."

"I don't know… I'm starting to believe you really did."

"Wow, you burned your house Shanks!"

"Hey, it wasn't me. I let a friend stay over since they just docked over the area. Didn't expect him to set my house on fire before he left though. I can't really get mad though after he apologized so hard. Besides it's time for my old shack to be renovated anyway."

"What a nice friend." Ace deadpanned.

"He apologized, right? So it's okay!"

"Anyway, here we are!" The red-haired man chirped a little too cheerfully. Outside, they saw a Victorian-style manor. It looked old but well kept. While the garden looked a little bare, the grasses looked like they were mowed religiously. Ace could have sworn he saw a broken tree or two at the back though.

Shanks introduced to them his friend Mihawk who lightly knitted his eyebrows in contemplation. They'll be staying at his home for the summer. Luffy even found it amazing that Mihawk has a son about their age who will be coming back in two weeks from a summer kendo camp.

* * *

The next day, Shanks took them to at the nearby town park. While Ace immediately took to his skateboard, trying to show off to a group of teens who were skateboarding as well, Luffy looked curiously at a smoky shadow beyond the trees. He wanted to approach it but he remembers Makino saying to just ignore them. But it looked really cool and mysterious.

Luffy glanced back at Shanks who looked like he was taking an important phone call. He walked towards the cool shadowy figure.

As soon as he reached the tree where it was, the smoky shadow seemed to disappear. Luffy tilted his head in confusion. Then he saw it again, further into the woods. So being a curious child, he followed it.

For the second time, it disappeared as soon as he approached it. Luffy pouted in a bit of annoyance.

He almost decided to let it go when it appeared again. This time, it seem to flicker like a flame being blown by a gentle breeze. Luffy thought he imagined eyes looking back at him. So allowing his curiosity to lead him, he followed it as if in a spell.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" A voice of a boy broke his reverie.

When Luffy came to, he realized he's half into the swamp, soaked in the murky water. The smoky shadow out of sight.

"Hey kid, what are you up to?" He looked up to see an older boy with a white fluffy hat. Luffy, in his simple red shirt, ripped shorts and sandals looked under-dressed compared to the boy wearing a buttoned shirt with a tie and vest, prim pants and black shoes. Plus he's almost swimming in dirty water.

Then Luffy felt something akin to cold, bony hands pulling him deeper. "Uhh… Ohh…" He tried to shake it off but he can't. His eyes glistened as he turned to the other boy. "Help me!"

The other boy's eyes widened as he saw the younger going deeper in the water as if _someone_ was pulling him in.

 _That's impossible!_

As if in instinct, he pulled Luffy back as hard as he can, freeing Luffy, but at the same time making him lose his balance. He fell hard on the muddy ground with the soaked boy on top of him. Even if he felt a rock gash a small wound on his palm, he immediately turned his attention to Luffy.

"Are you okay, kid?"

"…Mm ish fine…Sankyuu… Tenk… hgkk… yu"

He tried to sit and consoled the younger boy. He didn't understand much of what happened as it was rather strange but he didn't put too much thought about it.

"Just what were you doing?"

"I… hgkk… saw a cool shadow thing… and I… I followed it… then… "His tiny hands clung unto the boy's arm.

"It's okay. You're safe now. I'm Law, what's your name?"

"…hgkk… Luff… Luffy…"

"Don't worry Luffy. You're okay now."

"What if the shadows come back again…?" The boy innocently asked to Law.

The older boy momentarily remembers his little sister asking him about the monsters under her bed, the sort of things little children imagined.

" _It's okay, Lami. Mom and Dad will be home soon."_

" _Why are they always away?"_

" _Mom and Dad are doctors. They're working hard to save a lot of people. Isn't that awesome?''_

" _Nii-chan, I'm scared. What if the monster comes and eat me?"_

" _Don't worry, Brother's here… I'll protect you, no matter what!''_

Without thinking, he promised the young boy with bright eyes, a stranger no less, the same as what he would say to his own sister.

"Then I'll protect you, no matter what." As if by habit, he ruffled his hair. His own words sunk in his mind a little too late as a tinge of pink crossed his cheeks in embarrassment.

"You're a nice person, Raw-kun!"

"No, it's Law not… "

"LUFFY!"

"LU!"

"SHANKS! ACE!"

"God, what happened?"

Since little Luffy was still a little out of it, the other boy tried to explain what happened as much as he understood. Shanks thanked him profusely while Ace simply flicked Luffy's nose for being _careless_ but his eyes looked like they were about to tear up in worry.

"Are you going to be okay, boy? At least, let us treat you to dinner or…" Shanks asked.

"I'm fine. And I really have to get home now." He turned to the small boy beside the red-haired man. "Be careful next time…Luffy."

As the boy was about to leave, Luffy shouted at him. "Will you be here tomorrow? Let's be friends!"

The older boy softly smiled and turned his head. "Sorry… we'll be going on a trip tomorrow but maybe I'll be back in a few days. We'll see."

Luffy waved at Law as he walked back home, pristine clothes muddied, hoping that the other would come back someday. Smile etched at his young face at the thought of an awesome new friend.

However, summer ended and the boy with a fluffy hat never came back.

* * *

 **A/N: My attempt on Law and Luffy going way back in TMWCB-verse as per** **LittlemissTrafalgar's review. This could be taken as a prequel :) Thanks for reading on everyone!**

 **Edit: Did a few tweaks is all. And Luffy here would be five y/o thus when they meet again, he's already 21.**


End file.
